warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mondschein/Kapitel 19
|Jahreszeit=Unmittelbar vor der Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 18 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 20}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 19. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mondschein. Verweise Sicht *Sturmpelz Charaktere *Brombeerkralle *Bernsteinpelz *Fang vom kreisenden Adler *Krähenpfote *Eichhornpfote *Berg wo sich Schnee fängt *Vogel der den Wind reitet *Federschweif *Silberfluss Erwähnte Charaktere *Scharfzahn *Sager von den spitzen Steinen *Drei unbekannte Katzen aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers *Bach wo kleiner Fisch schwimmt *Unbekannte Kätzin aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers (Bachs, Fangs und Fels' Mutter) *Fels wo Adler nistet *Mitternacht Ereignisse Tod *Drei unbekannte Katzen aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers *Unbekannte Kätzin aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers (Bachs, Fangs und Fels' Mutter) Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Sechs Katzen *"Hört, was Mitternacht euch zu sagen hat." *Die Silberne Katze *"Eine Frage kann viele Antworten haben." Sonstige Orte *Berge *Wald-Territorium Tiere *Eintagsfliege *Adler *Igel *Falke *Kaninchen *Dachs *Maus *Biene *Hase Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Stamm des eilenden Wassers, Frischbeute, Stamm der ewigen Jagd, SternenClan, Zweibeiner, Donnerweg, DonnerClan, Gesetz der Krieger, WindClan (nur im Original), HalbClan *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner, Einzelläufer, Beutejäger, Höhlenwächter *Clanränge: Junges, Schüler, Krieger *Zeit: Morgendämmerung, Zeitwechsel, Herzschlag, Blattleere, Blattgrüne, Blattfrische *Redewendung: "mäusehirnig sein", "Summt dir einen Bienenschwarm im Hirn herum?", "Dummes Fellknäuel.", "so durchgedreht wie Hasen in der Blattfrische sein", "Mäusehirn" Wissenswertes *Seite 247: Der Satzrest "The first of them, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 227 von Moonrise) *Seite 247: Fang wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise mit bernstein''gelben'' Augen beschrieben, obwohl die genaue Farbrichtung im Englischen gar nicht bekannt ist (vgl. Seite 227 von Moonrise) *Seite 247: Der Satzrest "(An eagle)'s talon (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 229 von Moonrise) *Seite 251: Der Satz "Feathertail let out a comforting murmur." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Federschweif stieß ein tröstendes/beruhigendes Murmeln aus.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Federschweif schnurrte besänftigend." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 230 von Moonrise) *Seite 252: "(...), ob Fang Bachs Schwester oder seine Partnerin war?" - Es müsste "ob Bach Fangs" heißen, da Fang ansonsten als Kätzin bezeichnet wird. *Seite 252: Der Begriff "mate", also Gefährte, wird fälschlicherweise mit Partner übersetzt (vgl. Seite 232 von Moonrise) *Seite 252: "(...), und ihn schauderte bei (...)" - Statt ihn schauderte müsste es "er zuckte zusammen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von flinched ist (vgl. Seite 232 von Moonrise) *Seite 253: Der Satzrest "(...) what they had learned from Midnight, and nothing must be allowed to interfere with that." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 232 von Moonrise) *Seite 253: Der Satzteil "(...), the tabby shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) zuckte der Getigerte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) erklärte der Tigerkater gleichgültig." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 232 von Moonrise) *Seite 254: "(...) mit der Schwanzspitze (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 233 von Moonrise) *Seite 254: Der Satz "It would always be easier for them to be together than for her to have any connection with Stormfur." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 233 von Moonrise) *Seite 255: "(...) mit einer tüchtigen Partnerin." - Statt tüchtigen müsste es "geübten" oder "geschickten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von skillful ist (vgl. Seite 234 von Moonrise) *Seite 256: Der Satz "Stormfur nodded slowly." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sturmpelz nickte langsam.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sturmpelz senkte den Blick." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 236 von Moonrise) *Seite 258: Das Wort möglich vom Satz "(...), wie das möglich sein (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 237 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 258: "Ein tiefer Seufzer stieg (...)" - Statt tiefer Seufzer müsste es "leises Knurren" heißen, da im Original die Rede von soft growl ist (vgl. Seite 238 von Moonrise) *Seite 259: "Nachdenklich musterte (...)" - Statt nachdenklich müsste es "überrascht" heißen, da im Original die Rede von stared in surprise ist (vgl. Seite 238 von Moonrise) *Seite 259: Der Satzrest "When he had gone, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 238 von Moonrise) *Seite 262: "(...) sahen sich fragend an." - Statt fragend müsste es "unsicher" heißen, da im Original die Rede von uncertainly ist (vgl. Seite 241 von Moonrise) *Seite 263: Das Wort ich vom Satz "Also, ich finde, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 242 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 263: "(...) was der Schüler dann (...)" - Vor dem Wort Schüler müsste "WindClan-" stehen, da im Original die Rede von WindClan apprentice ist (vgl. Seite 242 von Moonrise) *Seite 264: Das Wort können vom Satz "Wir können doch (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 242-243 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 264: "(...) einen lauten Triumphschrei aus." - Statt lauten müsste es "wortlosen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von wordless ist (vgl. Seite 243 von Moonrise) *Seite 265: "(...) müssen wir jemand anderen finden, der das (...)" - Statt jemand anderen (...) der müsste es "etwas anderes (...) welches/das" heißen, da im Original die Rede von something else to do it ist (vgl. Seite 244 von Moonrise) Quellen en:Moonrise/Chapter 19 Kategorie:Verweise